


damned fools

by MaddestMaid3n



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fantasy, Magical Tattoos, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddestMaid3n/pseuds/MaddestMaid3n
Summary: No. She tells him defiantly, as if that would change what’s already been divined.Yes.He might be right, but he didn’t have to look so smug about it.in other words: a quick soulmate au
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	damned fools

Elijah read the words to him first, quietly under the dying flames from the hearth as their siblings slept meters away. The orange glow gave a ghastly tone to the nascent bruise, a lasting lesson from that morning. It had been early when he had asked Mother to read the _birthphrase_ , quietly in hopes that no one would overhear and that maybe they could share this secret. In his excitement, he didn’t even notice Father come in. When he came to, Rebekah was crying and touching his throbbing cheek. Elijah leaned closer as he whispered, but even then he almost didn’t catch it.

He didn’t understand their importance, but children never did.

…

She was tracing the script against her wrist when Matt Donovan left town. He did not even stop by, the common courtesy one should afford when ending an engagement. Word of his departure preceded his rushed goodbye letter.

_Useless tears, self-made heartbreak_. Her friends were too kind to say it aloud, but those sympathetic eyes were tinged in disapproval.

Chest aching and tearstained, she didn’t care. Words inked on her skin would not be chains on her life. Some people waste their whole lives waiting, but she was not like them.

…

He catches a glimpse of the words everyday when he changes, the print solemn against his chest. They barely register in his mind. In fact, they hadn’t for a long time.

Love was a bitter curse, his father taught him that. When Elijah lost Katerina, it was simply the universal truth in practice.

He saw no reason to sully his attention on enchantments.

…

Tyler’s hands are soft and his lips even softer. They brush over her and she can close her eyes, satisfied. It is enough to be loved like this.

When they met, he told her, _It’s a pleasure, Miss Forbes._

The sentence isn’t tattooed on her, but his lips imprint sweet nothings instead.

…

He rages, tossing bottles against the mast when his men tell him the news. A midnight theft, a betrayal that should surprise no one yet infuriates him all the same. The salt stings his eyes and he almost chokes on sea foam. _He is dead, Lockwood is dead._

…

This is the farthest she’s been, ever. Had it been other circumstances, she might have reveled in the beachfront. Instead, she stormed past the whistling sailors and wrinkled her nose at the collective mix of sweat, alcohol and gods know what else. Had it been other circumstances, she might have been afraid.

After someone directs her to the ship, a part of her starts to wonder _What’s the plan here, Caroline?_ But he’s been missing and Tyler just doesn’t go missing. She’s heard about this captain. Borderline pirate, depending on who you ask. Tyler’s description makes it easy to identify him on the ship, even from her view from the dock.

_Where is he, Mikaelson?_

…

He almost trips, but quickly captures his composure. Her voice is angrier than he imagined and the words throb in tune with his heart. A crew member hides a laugh under a cough. He flashes a steely look and makes a mental note.

Looking over the side, he finds a furious blonde, donning what appeared to be men’s trousers and a poet shirt. He holds back the smile tugging at his lips.

_What on Earth are you going on about, love?_

…

She wakes up in a room with an incredible view and a frustratingly beautiful man watching over. It takes a moment for it all to come back to her. Worried eyes dart to her wrist and his gaze followed.

_No._ She tells him defiantly, as if that would change what’s already been divined.

_Yes._

He might be right, but he didn’t have to look so smug about it.


End file.
